


the lone traveller, interactive family tree, maps and timeline!

by bubblewrapstargirl



Series: the lone traveller multiverse [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: Now with added maps, showing the new political borders after the war! And a preview of the timeline available in full when the verse is complete.





	1. Family Tree

I made a family tree for the many characters in this verse, to keep it all clear in my mind. I thought you guys might enjoy a look at it!

It's super easy to use.  Here's a little preview:

Spoiler names will be revealed as the story progresses, but there are lots of spoiler names available already! To explore the tree, click on a character's name, and it gives you a more in depth version of their personal tree. 

For example, I clicked on Bethany Bolton to get this:

You also have the option to change between maiden/married surnames if you use the drop-down menu at the bottom seen here:

[Click here to access the Family Tree!](http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=gvzcwqegrz&f=621461449219773223)


	2. Maps

I have adapted a map so you can see the political borders before and after the war.

BEFORE:   


I picked a colourful one so it would be easy to see and understand the border changes.

AFTER:  


As you can see, the Westerlands were split pretty equally, with Casterly Rock itself (and therefore Tyrion) ending up a vassal House of the North. The Riverlands I didn't bother to change because it reverts back to Bran some years later. Robert got a chunk of it as per his agreement with Robb, and he extended the border further to chip off the edge of the Reach, so the Crownlands stretches into his Western territory, all the way to the coast.

The Iron Islands gains a nice piece of the opposite shore, including the Crag, and yes, they bind those unhappy Western Houses to Ironborn men through many marriages to stop them from rebelling.


	3. Timelines

I've had some comments about timeframe and scale, and no doubt there are lots of you thinking the same. Though it is intentional in the fics, since people don't talk in absolutes "so glad I did this X amount of years ago", "good thing I left it X years before I did that in year X", I thought I'd share what I use to keep it all clear in my mind. 

Obviously the full timeline is full of spoilers, but rest assured _I know_ when things are happening, and I have calculated ages to be appropriate for marriages, births and other activities. Here is a little preview of the (incomplete right now) timeline that will be available when the entire verse is complete:

Use the cursor below to scroll along:


	4. House Greyjoy Family Tree

Sansa and Theon had five children, seventeen grandchildren, and more than fifty great-grandchildren. In a labour of love I made a Greyjoy only family tree, viewable [here](http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=118fawroauj&f=919949142609735432)

Preview:

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vry8hd)


End file.
